team_friendships_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Friendship's Adventures Wiki
Welcome to the Team Friendship's Adventures Wikia! The wiki is all about the Great Adventures Series of Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and their friends. This series wiki follows Prince Thomas the Tank Engine and his best friends Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and all their friends (a.k.a. Team Friendship) all travel together around and outside of the Island of Sodor, Equestria and Canterlot (Equestria Girls) into whole new worlds, meeting new friends, fighting bitter enemies, and saving, fixing and spreading friendship and solving friendship problems around the world at the same time. Notes NOTE 1: This is a completely pretend and written Adventures Series. So, no videos of the films and such at all since Pokemonlover1 does not know how to do it. NOTE 2: This series is NOT related to the entire Pooh's Adventures continuity nor Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series nor the entire Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures continuity. NOTE 3: This Adventures series wiki takes place sometime after the events of the series finales of Thomas & Friends (both model & CGI), the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-2019) franchise (excluding the final episode The Last Problem) and the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls franchise (2013-2019). NOTE 4: The Main Adventures Intro for all the movies, short films and TV specials is the music from the full trailer of Also Available from Digiview Productions (Film Reels). NOTE 5: The intro for all Chronicles episodes, specials and movies is . NOTE 6: The end credits music for the Chronicles episodes, specials and movies is the instrumental version of the Yes I Can theme song was taken from each of the end credits of all 3 video volumes of "Yes, I Can! featuring the Muppet Babies" which was under the "Jim Henson's Preschool Collection" line. * Different versions of the instrumental of Yes I Can theme song is used during the end credits of 3 video volumes of Jim Henson's Preschool Collection's "Yes, I Can! featuring the Muppet Babies". NOTE 7: Despite the shows Thomas & Friends, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls themselves are kid friendly shows, this Adventures series does feature guns and violence, which is why our heroes needed weapons to protect themselves from danger and enemies. Contents * Team Friendship's Adventures Series * Team Friendship's Adventures TV Series * Team Friendship's Adventures Chronicles * Team Friendship's Adventures of VeggieTales * Team Friendship * Adventures Teams * Heroes * Voice List * Allies * Villains * Villains Voice Cast * Main Quotes and Scenes * Quotes * Team convoy * Elements of Harmony * Romantic Couples * Relationships * Places * Songs Spin-Off Series * Ash Ketchum's Adventures Series * Nature Cat's Adventures Series * Sheriff Callie's Adventures Series * The Muppet Babies' Adventures Series * The Dinotrux Gang's Adventures Series * TMNT's Adventures Series * Scrooge McDuck's Adventures Series * The 7D's Adventures Series * The Brave Little Toaster's Adventures Series * CatDog's Adventures Series * The Loonatics' Adventures Series * The Backyardigans' Adventures Series * The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures Series * Lightning McQueen's Adventures Series * Roary the Racing Car's Adventures Series * Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Series * Kion's Adventures Series * The Smurfs' Adventures Series * Unikitty's Adventures Series * Teen Titans' Adventures Series * Bob the Builder's Adventures Series * Princess Sofia's Adventures Series * Princess Elena's Adventures SeriesCategory:Browse Category:Team Friendship's Adventures Wikia